Day Dreaming
by Pretenders
Summary: He dismissed her, "If you're afraid of rejection, Powderpuff, you're taking your day dreaming into reality,"


**Day Dreaming**

Through the pouring rain, gaining any momentum plus sight of anything more than a foot in front of her was hopeless. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to bring a special umbrella the Professor had left for her by the door. Her entire day had begun just as unfortunate.

In fact, her whole week had been unlucky. This isn't normal for her; it had brought with it a sour attitude, but perhaps it was worth the swirl of emotions that made her sigh with passion.

It began with a boy, a boy who became much closer to a man since the last time she seen him. His brute demeanor, high shoulders, and a piercing glare had her lose focus on completing simple tasks.

"Omph!" water splashed in her face, as she tripped right into a hole in the pavement.

Picking herself up, she complained with a sigh, "Great, even walking is hopeless!"

"Now I've got you all alone,"

To make matters worse, she was beginning to daydream of him once again. She must've hit her head hard in the fall.

Looking up to the heavens, she cried, "Look, I know I hit my head hard but do you have to make my life any worse!"

His wet baseball cap lay against his soaked red hair, creating a darker appearance of its color, matched by his deep crimson eyes. He had now began to walk toward her, as she was beginning to pick herself up.

She noticed him walking toward her and she looked up to him, a sultry smile gracing her lips. His reaction was of surprise and a grimace of disgust as he realized her intentions with the sway of her hips.

"Oh, Brick,"

"Blossom, what're you-"

She was now walking two fingers up his chest, their direction heading for his wet lips. Tracing them, his heart race sped up tremendously, and its thumping reached the height of his throat.

"Now's not the time to begin questioning me," she reached a level at his lips on her toes, "You never have before,"

"P-powderpuff, what the hell are you doing?" his voice jumped at the feel of her tongue swirling against his neck.

"Brick, you feel so real this time," she grabbed his hands, pulling at his stiffened arms to place his fingers around her bottom, tempting him to grab all he could feel in his grip.

"Powderpuff, you're passing lines here, I'm giving you a fair warning,"

"I've always imagined you to be rough, but you're taking on a new personality, and I can't say I don't like it, but this is my dream. I can make you do whatever I want you to,"

"Dream?"

"Just about my hundredth one of you by now," she began to kiss beneath his chin, "I know I hit my head hard and I know I'm knocked out cold, probably, but you make me forget how bad my day has been,"

"I make you forget?" his gaze now lowered to meet hers as she neared his lips.

She sighed against his breath, "About everything," before taking his lips and taste in a tangle of mouths and tongue.

She squealed between gasps as he gripped her bottom, following the sides of her hips, pulling her shirt up enough to slip a hand beneath it.

They tore their tongues a part for a moment, and Blossom hastily spoke, "If this was really you, I'd feel violated,"

Brick bit the bottom of her lip, making her plea for a kiss to heal the sting, "Well, it really is me, but don't worry Powderpuff, I'll make sure you forget about this,"

In a swift motion, he banged his head against hers, causing her to knock out afterward.

It was as if the darkness followed by the pain lasted only moments, as she heard the sound of her sisters beside her.

"Blossom? I think she's waking up, now," Bubbles concerningly smiled, dabbing a cold cloth onto her forehead.

"Good, now she can tell me who did this to her!"

"Buttercup? Bubbles?"

Bubbles sighed, "You must've hit your head hard,"

Blossom regained part of her strength to lift herself up against the frame of her bed, and rubbed her eyes to clear her vision.

"Yes, I believe that's what happened, but it was so strange because I had another daydream-"

Buttercup intervened, "Not about that criminal, again,"

"But it was different this time," Blossom scoffed, "My made up Brick said it was really him this time, and then knocked me out to make me forget!"

Bubbles shook her head.

"Now look, girls, I know I just tripped and hit myself harder than I thought against the sidewalk, but thanks for picking me up and bringing me back home," Blossom reasoned.

Buttercup chuckled, "Yeah, sure. Are you losing some or all of your memory?"

Bubbles sighed, "You were already home, Bloss, but your window was completely shattered, the whole alarm was going off by the time any of us got home,"

"Professor was worried someone like Mojo broke in to steal more chemical X and create more abominations like your criminal boyfriend," Buttercup rolled her eyes, coming to sit beside Blossom.

"But I don't remember coming home,"

"Professor already looked at the security cameras," Buttercup said, "Whatever crashed through your window was too fast going in and going out the camera couldn't make it clear,"

Blossom began to ponder, "If I don't remember coming home, and if the last thing I remember is-" and her breath sped up as she had a hunch as to how she came home, "Oh my gosh, I cant believe what I did!"

Bubbles reached for her panicked sister, "Blossom, calm down, what is it? What's the matter?"

"Bloss, what's going on with you!" Buttercup rushed to calm her down.

Blossom cried out, astounded by herself, appalled by her fraternization with her sworn enemy.

"I kissed him! He kissed me?! He let me kiss him!" she fell back onto her bed, "I don't know who I am anymore."

Their emergency hotline suddenly rang.

"Bubbles, take care of her," Buttercup flew over to the telephone, "What's the emergency?"

Blossom was now sitting up, shaking her head, while Bubbles looked to Buttercup who now had an uneasy look on her face after hanging up the phone.

"Girls, it's a 901, robbery by the Rowdyruff Boys,"

Blossom instantly paled with wide eyes, "He's doing this on purpose,"

"Oh c'mon, Bloss, the guy is a dimwit who only knows how to find bugs and land a punch that's not even half as good as his brother's,"

"Which one?" Bubbles spoke with a tinge of offense

"Let's not lose focus, I can do this," Blossom fixed her hair, rushing to get herself ready.

The girls followed Blossom moments later, locating the bank at heist just as the cops arrived.

Blossom lowered herself onto the ground, "We've for this under control, citizens! We will protect the hostages and bring them out safely!"

She turned to Buttercup, "Get us in there,"

Buttercup smirked, punching the doors down with ease. Their entries of bursting into ceilings had become banned by the business owners of Townsville. As they entered, they seen a gigantic hole in the ceiling just above them.

A voice spoke in front of them, "Unlike you Powderpuffs, we like to be hasty, and creative,"

Blossom choked on a response, "Ha-Have some originality at least!"

"Oh, when I'm ready to be original, I'll make sure you teach me all you know, babe,"

Her entire face exploded with heat, "Y-y-you've got a lot to learn from me, Brick,"

He smirked, chuckling with enjoyment, "I'm sure you've already began teaching me," he then revealed a large bag containing the heap of cash, "Like taking candy from a baby. Butch, deal with the booger and Boomer, actually try to punch like a man,"

The snap of his fingers signaled his brothers to their appointed tasks. Bubbles and Buttercup engaged without paying attention to the staring between the last two before Brick flew toward the ceiling and Blossom followed.

His red streak began to fade, and she worried she'd lose him. Flying at high speed was his speciality, he always got away in just the nick of time whenever she flew after him. Then suddenly, his color all together disappeared from her view.

She stopped in mid air, searching for any sign of his direction.

"Looking for me?"

She snapped behind her to face him. Despite her stomach flipping, and her heart racing, she faces him with the most of her dignity.

"I won't let you take that cash, Brick, if belongs to hard working citizens who earned it. Something you wouldn't understand,"

"I wouldn't understand about earning things?"

"You've never worked for anything. All you do is steal, take and destroy,"

He gave her a humorous reaction, followed by a stern look.

"You're no different than me, pinky," he neared her, "You stole my plans for the day, destroyed my rational train of thought, and-"

He paused abruptly, lowering his gaze to her hips, and upward to her lips, "You took my first kiss,"

She covered her gasp with her hands, the hue on her cheeks turning pink.

"Brick, I can explain what happened, it wasn't meant to happen-"

"It wasn't?"

"No! I've just been dreaming about you ever since you gained muscle!"

"Huh," he eyed her.

"You became taller! Grew out your hair and goddamnit since you got hot!" she inhaled sharply to regain herself, "My friends began talking about you, how you were such a bad boy, and it began to mess with my head!"

He remained quiet. Attentive to the release she was experiencing.

"Professor told me to wait for the right guy. Preferably a doctor, or a scientist like himself!" she pulled on her hair, "But look at me! I've been wanting you!"

She shrieked, "Argh! And what have you done but want to pummel my face in! You and I don't mix!"

By now she was beginning to cry in frustration, "You're a criminal, like Buttercup says!" and then in a battle within herself, somehow shadowed by a pain in her heart, and an empty pit in her stomach she finally shed a tear, "And who am I to think I'm any less worse for you than you are for me?"

Her tears fell and their cold touch made her realize she'd let her dignity fail her. She wiped them away, humiliated. A silence befell upon them.

Until he spoke, "I am the mastermind behind a lot of Mojo's contraptions now these days,"

He cracked his neck, letting out a sigh, "And I can say I know how to patch myself up, back to normal,"

"Brick, this isn't the time to brag. I just want you to return the money you stole for no reason,"

He dismissed her, "If you're afraid of rejection, Powderpuff, you're taking your day dreaming into reality," he then looked over to the bag of money, "And who's to say I'm not stealing this money to ask you for another kiss?"


End file.
